Benutzer Diskussion:Jadekaiser
„Benutzer Diskussion:Jadekaiser“ Diese Seite ist offiziell noch nicht frei gegeben. Ausgenommen sind administrative Gründe. U'm in Zukunft eine Dinge zu vermeiden gelten in meiner Diskussionsseite folgende Bedingungen. Beiträge die gegen dies verstoßen werden auf der Stelle von mir entfernt. Diese Grundsätze dienen dazu eine vernünftige Diskussion zu gewährleisten. Folgende Punkte sind auf dieser Seite jetzt tabu; * '''''Einmischen in Diskussionen so fern der dritte User nicht mit betroffen ist. ** Sinnfreie Aussagen oder beleidigende Inhalte. E'in etwas härteres Vokabular, so fern es nicht an die Leitlinien des Wikis aneckt, ist ok so fern es sich in Maßen hält. Eventuelle Kritiken, sofern sie gerechtfertigt sind, bitte weitgehend sachlich halten;-) Wenn sich da mal ein grobes Wort hin verirrt hat ist dann nicht ganz so tragisch;-) Aber wenn es eine Sache gibt, die absolut nicht geduldet wird ist es; '''''Wenn sich ein dritter unbegründet mit schlauen Sprüchen mit einmischt! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 16:55, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Geht net :/ Ich würde deine Story ja gerne lesen, aber durch das Semikolon und die Anführungszeiten lädt die Seite nicht... http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091228150103/towff/de/images/f/fa/NorikUnterschrift.png 18:02, 12. Jan. 2011 (UTC) I'ch habe die Zeichen vor dem ersten Wort weg genommen;-) Vielleicht geht es jetzt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 11:26, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Die Geschichten enthalten immer noch Semikola (;)... Wobei ich gerade gemerkt habe, dass es sogar bei ( ) streikt... ich muss unbedingt meinen Browser umstellen :S http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091228150103/towff/de/images/f/fa/NorikUnterschrift.png 19:35, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Benutzerseite Auf deiner Benutzerseite steht, dass "Bima wieder Herr des Hauses ist". köntest du es bitte umändern, da es ja nicht mehr zutrifft? :-) [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 17:08, 14. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Würde ich gerne tun aber sie ist noch gesperrt. Ich hatte sie früher selbst geschützt und vergaß das als ich doch wieder aktiv wurde. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 11:31, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich entsperre sie für dich. Außerdem: Ganz oben bei den News steht immer noch "Die Wahlen zum AdM, BdM DEZEMER sind eröffnet." ich würde dies gern ändern, aber wo? Beim monaco.css vllt? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 15:53, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) D'''anke zum Ersten und nun zur Frage;-)Irgend wo gibt es dafür ne Vorlage. Aber ich weiß jetzt auch nicht ganz genau wo die versteckt ist. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 10:32, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) @ Gresh18: Guckst du hier. MfG [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 11:11, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Danke, Waruru! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 16:34, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Apropos: Ich werde die AdM-, BdM-Wahlen auf Eis legen, da es bei einer so kleinen Community fast unmöglich ist, diese Wahlen durchzuführen. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 16:41, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) @ Gresh18: Keine Ursache :) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] 21:18, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) '''Wahlen des Monats;-) W'enn es nach mir ginge, würde ich sie ganz abschaffen. Ich finde das sie unnötig sind. Zumal sie nur dazu beitrugen das man das Gefühl hatte, das eigene Beiträge schlechter wären als andere. Und wenn du sie abschaffst musst du dich auch nicht um sie kümmern;-) W'''enn dann doch ne Abstimmung dann nur noch eine. Und dann Artikel des Monats. Denn in dem lässt sich Moc des Monats mühelos einbeziehen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:22, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) PdM Sollte ich den AdM und den BdM schon jetzt "fusionieren"? was meinst du? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:21, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) V'''orbereiten vielleicht aber ganz aktivieren besser noch nicht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:25, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) OK! Also noch nicht die Seite dazu erstellen? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:27, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) G'''enau, warten wir erst mal ab ob wir noch weitere User gewinnen können. Wenn wir nachweislich so um die sechs langfristig aktive User haben, könnte man experimentell das PDM testen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:31, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Alles klar! Jetzt ist nur die frage, wann diese nächsten drei aktiven User kommen... Die "bald alten" AdMs und BdMs würde ich solange belassen und sie später löschen. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:34, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) G'''ut, dem stimme ich zu. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:35, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Jadekaiser, ich hab da ne Frage: Darf ich so eine Story machen wie die bei Custos ad Noctis? Also ich frage, weil ich nicht den selben Fehler machen will wie bei Gresh18 damals. The Twilight of The Heroes 18:54, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Master Dominic: Es geht schon in Ordnung, sowas passiert! Vorallem weil du neu warst! :-) [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 12:52, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) '@ Master Dominic G'eht in Ordnung absolut kein Problem;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:34, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Eine Frage: Bist du ein Assassins Creed Fan? The Assassin of the new time 18:37, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) J'''a, ich finde Assassins Creed cool. Ich schreibe auch in nem anderen Wiki und da hatte ich des Themas selbst schon mehr male bedient. Auch in den letzten Storys von mir kamen auch immer wieder kleine Elemente aus Assissins Creed vor. Meine 1.000 Jährige Bruderschaft baut teilweise auf Assassins Creed auf. Habe es halt nur mit modernen Mitteln erweitert. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:23, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ahh. Möchtest du zu mir insWiki? Also da kannst du, wie hier, Fanfictions schreiben. Nur das es Assassins Creed Fanfictions sind. The Assassin of the new time 14:37, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) D'''anke für die Einladung;-) ''I'ch denke mal drüber nach;-)Ich schaue mir dein Wiki auf jeden Fall jetzt gleich mal an. S'''ieht gut aus;-) ''I'ch werde zunächst einmal kleine Tipps geben denn ich habe gesehen das ich dir vielleicht hilfreich sein kann. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 15:44, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ok. Danke The Assassin of the new time 15:46, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Datei:Lazarener1.jpg|Lazarener Datei:Templer im Kampf.jpg|Templer Datei:Italeri-6019-ritter-deutscher-orden.jpg|Deutschritter Datei:869 90043.jpg|Hospitaliter D'''er Ritter in deinem Wiki den du als Templer angibst, ist ein Hospitaliter;-)In der Galerie habe ich dir vier bekannte Ritterorden mit einem Bild zusammen gestellt. Ich hoffe du kannst mit ihnen etwas anfangen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 15:59, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ohhh, stimmt. Naja ich kann schon was mit dem Templer anfangen. Danke. The Assassin of the new time 16:03, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Wie findest du die Hauptseite im allgemeinen? The Assassin of the new time 16:09, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) I'''ch finde sie gut. Das die wichtigsten Kategorien bildlich auf der Hauptseite sind kann sich als Vorteil herausstellen. ''F'ür den 1. Teil von Assassins Creed brauchst du den Hospitaliter und den Templer. Wenn ich mich jetzt nicht täusche, sind beide Orden in dem Spiel vertreten. Im Trailer ist aber ganz offensichtlich ein Hospitaliter zu erkennen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 16:12, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ahh OK. Oder ich mach es so, wie im normalen ''Assassins Creed Wiki. Guck mal da nach.The Assassin of the new time 16:16, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) 'D'''a bin ich gerade drin;-) L'''ese sie zwischendurch um zu schauen welche Gruppen beteiligt sind;-) Namentlich erwähnt werden die Templer und andere Gruppen aus dem Heilgenland. Auf den Bildern finde ich vorherrschend Templer und Hospitaliter, dazwischen vereinzelte Bogenschützen welche vermutlich den französischen Kreuzrittern zu zuordnen sind;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 16:28, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hmm. Mysteriööös. The Assassin of the new time 16:31, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) E'''s ist ein Spiel und bedient sich nur realen Gruppen und Orte. Die Handlungen verläuft rein fiktiv mit kleinen Anspielungen auf reale Ausgangssituationen. Besonders eben auch die Rolle der Templer. Das Spiel entwirft einen eigenständigen Hintergrund über die Gründung des Orden. Der ja in der Tat noch einige Geheimnisvolle Fragen aufwirft;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 16:37, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Eine Frage: Glaubst du das es noch Templer gibt? Oder zumindest eine Gruppe die aus diesen entstanden ist. The Assassin of the new time 16:38, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) J'''a, es gibt noch heute die bekannten Orden. Manche wurden neu Gegründet und andere bestanden weiter. Doch hegen sie heute andere Interessen. Heute liegt das Augenmerk auf karitativen Aufgaben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 16:59, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Meinst du die Freimaurer? The Assassin of the new time 17:00, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) N'''ein, ich meine die Templer, Feutschen Orden, die Johaniter und Maltesa;-) ''D'ie Templer haben sich aber wieder neu Gründen müssen. Das der Orden einst verboten und gewaltsam aufgelöst wurde. Wann die Neugründung statt fand, weiß ich nicht aber wahrscheinlich um 18. Hundert herum. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 17:09, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ahh. Naja ich habe Freimaurer gedacht weil du geschrieben hast das sie heute ihre Augen auf kreative Aufgaben haben. The Assassin of the new time 17:20, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) N'''icht kreative Aufgaben;-), karitativen Aufgaben. ''K'aritative Aufgaben umfassen heute Bereiche die dem allgemeinem Wohl und der Bekämpfung Missstände dienen. Betreuung von Krankenhäusern in Ländern wo Armut herrscht oder schlecht kontrollierte Hilfsgelder zu schnell in falsche Hände geraten können. Generell die Förderung von Kliniken, Krankenhäusern und auch betroffenen Kindertagesstätten. Notfallhilfe bei Katastrophen usw. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 17:29, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ahhh. Ich dachte du wolltest kreative Aufgaben schreiben. The Assassin of the new time 17:32, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) I'''ch habe so meine persönlichen Bezüge zum Ordensdasein. Daher beschäftige ich mich genauer damit;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 17:34, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ahh. The Assassin of the new time 17:35, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Weißt du wie ich so Zeichen für die Seite machen kann? Ich meine bei Wikia Seiten sind das ja W's . Wie kann ich anstatt das W ein anderes Zeichen machen? The Assassin of the new time 17:37, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Zu deiner Frage; Es gibt da Tastenkombinationen für bestimmte Sonderzeichen. Über letztere können im Wikia Syntax Änderungen vorgenommen werden. Aber welche genau weiß ich auch nicht. Habe bisher keinen Gebrauch davon machen müssen. Z'''um anderen Thema zurück. Eines meiner Hobbys ist das Mittelalter;-)Dort bin ich ein dienender Bruder im deutschen Orden;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 17:43, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ahh. Verstehe. Eine Frage noch: Wenn Assassins Creed wahr ''währe, auf welcher Seite wärst du? The Assassin of the new time 17:45, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) '''Schwierige Frage;-)komplizierte Antworten;-) A'ls Ritter des deutschen Ordens würde ich wohl zwischen den Fronten stehen. D'''a sich der deutsche Orden und die Templer nicht mochten, was auch in kleineren Scharmützeln endete, würde ich zum Teil auf der Seite des Assassinen stehen. So fern Mitglieder des eigenen Ordens nicht ihm zum Opfer fallen würden. Anders herum verteidigen die Templer auch das Christentum. Weshalb aus diesem Blickwinkel man zu den Templern halten würde. ''D'och wenn mir als Ritter des deutschen Ordens der Hintergrund der Templer bekannt wären, so wie sie im Spiel dargestellt werden, würde ich wohl nicht auf der Seite des Assassinen kämpfen. Aber mich dennoch deutlich von den Templern distanzieren. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 17:53, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich währe auf der Seite der Assassinen. Zwar ist es schlecht jemanden zu töten, dennoch, wenn es wahr währe, tuhen die Templer Unrecht. Naja der Hauptgrund sind diese absolut geile Robe, und die versteckte Klinge. *Schwärm* PS: Wie alt bist du eigentlich nochmal? The Assassin of the new time 17:57, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) '''''Ein Assassine des deutschen Ordens;-) J'a, das hätte was;-) Die Robe des Assassinen angepasst an den deutschen Orden. Das wäre wirklich Cool. Ich bin 29 Jahre alt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:01, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Wow. Mit 29 noch Bionicle Fan. The Assassin of the new time 18:02, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) I'''ch bin seit meinem 8. Lebensjahr LEGO Fan. ''F'rüher mochte ich fast alles von LEGO. Heute sammle ich nur noch die Themen Ritter, Bionicle an Stelle dessen heute Hero Factory und seit kurzem auch LEGO Star Wars;-)LEGO City sammle ich nicht direkt, baue aber auch Modelle aus Action Filmen nach. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:09, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Na dann ist es verständlich. Ich sammle Lego seit 2002. The Assassin of the new time 18:11, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) W'''elche Themen? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:15, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Bionicle, Hero Factory, gelegentlich Technik, Exo Force, manche LEGO The Assassin of the new time 18:16, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC)Agents Sets. Wie gefällt dir eigentlich meinDesmond Miles Artikel? The Assassin of the new time 18:21, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) '''''Sehr gut, sachlich, informativ und spannend. S'o eine Art "Assassins Greed" könnte ich locker in meine Hero Factory Story einbauen. Dann würde ich auch meine Toa Mocs erneut nutzen können. Da ich sie alle noch im Regal stehen und sonst nicht mehr zum Einsatz kämen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:29, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Danke :D Und das mit den MoC's solltest du machen. Sonst könnten sie in Vergessenheit geraten. The Assassin of the new time 18:31, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Machst du dann auch sowas wie den Animus? The Assassin of the new time 18:33, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) S'''o was ähnliches, den Animus direkt nicht aber eine Erfindung die den gleichen Zweck erfüllt. ''M'al schauen wie sich das hin und wieder einbauen lässt. Aber es ist möglich, so könnte ich Gresh oder Malum namentlich in die Story hohlen;-) Denn meine Todeshändler / Päedatoren sind nichts anderes als moderne Glatorianer;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:39, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab mir schonmal einige Namen für Kapitel meiner AC Story überlegt. Wie gefällt dir: The Assassin's Greed The Assassin of the new time 18:45, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) A'''lso er passt perfekt zum Story Inhalt und trägt an sich schon eine gewisse Spannung in sich. Du solltest aber etwas dazu tun. Wie es auch im Spielnamen der Fall ist;-) ''I'ch plane meine nächste Story für dieses Wiki und stoße auf Anpassungsprobleme. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:50, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich kenn schon die Story für meine Geschichte. Erst erlebt man die Storys von Assassins Creed 1, 2 und Brotherhood. Danach kommt eine Story die man als AC3 bezeichnen könnte. Das alles wir in der guten alten ich form geschrieben. The Assassin of the new time 18:55, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) M'''eine nächsten drei Kapitel spielen wieder in Metru Nui und Karda Nui. Aber das Problem liegt viel mehr an der Adaption von Hellgate London und Resident Evil. Zwar möchte ich zahlreiche "Zombis" aber als Hintergrund keine blödes Virus. Zumal hinter den Zombis ein strategischer Hintergedanke stecken soll und kein "Laborunfall". ''A'ls Hauptgegner habe ich Vahki,Hydraxon und Maxilosroboter vorgesehen. Aber dennoch stell sich die Frage wie ich das mit den Zombis verbinden kann.--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 19:01, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hmmm. Vieleicht künstlich erschaffene Zombies? The Assassin of the new time 19:05, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) M'''ein Gedanke geht dahin, das die Vahki Toa oder andere Biomechanische Kreaturen angreifen und so zerstören das der verstümmelte Körper durch ein Steuermechanismus wieder gelenkt werden kann. So nutzen die Vahki die toten Körper als Roboterhüllen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 19:19, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hmm. Eine gute Idee. The Assassin of the new time 19:21, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) D'''anke, hört man gerne. ''A'm Ende dieser Story soll es ein doppeltes Happyend geben. Denn ich mag die Matoraner und der Bionicle Kerngedanke war ja immer "Rette das Herz" als die Matoraner. Auch wenn der Mata Nui Roboter später außer Gefecht gesetzt wird, werden die Matoraner und einige Rahi dennoch überleben. Ich werde drei oder vier Inseln aus dem Roboter an die Oberfläche steigen lassen auf denen später die Matoraner leben werden. Der Roboter selbst wird mit Unmengen beton oder ähnlichem verfüllt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 19:30, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Du hast wirklich gute Ideen! Kein Wunder, das du so tolle Geschichten schreibst :-) The Assassin of the new time 19:36, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) '''''Danke, du hast aber auch gute Ideen. S'piele in Storys um zusetzten ist auch nicht immer leicht. Zumal ihre Handlung oft wenige Spielraum lässt für eine Ausgestaltung. Und noch schwieriger ist es wenn in der Story die "Ich" Form dominiert. Das hast du gut hin bekommen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 19:42, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Danke :) Hast du dir schon überlegt, ob du Storys in meinem Wiki zu schreiben? The Assassin of the new time 19:45, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) A'''n sich würde ich das gerne tun, doch bin ich auch in dem Wiki eines anderen ehemaligen Users tätig. Dort schreibe ich bereits Fantasy Storys. In diesem Wiki hier schreibe ich Scienfiction / Action Storys. Ich weiß nicht ob ich es schaffen könnte, in drei Wikis gleichmäßig aktiv zu sein. ''A'ber ich behalte dein Wiki im Auge;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 19:56, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) OK :) The Assassin of the new time 19:58, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Noch eine Frage: Ich sah das du on bist, und wollte dich fragen wie ich eine versteckte Klinge aus Bionicle und Hero Factory Teilen bauen kann, die so ähnlich aussieht wie die in AC. The Assassin of the new time 12:20, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) D'''as geht und zwar wenn du diese kleine Turbine wie sie die Toa Nuva Mytstika verwenden an den Unterarm befestigst. Da steckst du dann die kleine gebogen Klinge dran. Sieht dann optisch wie eine Assassinen Klinge aus. Bei den 2.0 Helden ist es noch einfacher. Du stecks diese Teil wo das Schild dran ist an den Unterarm. Da steckst du dann die kurze Klinge dran. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 12:25, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich schick gleich ein Bild, um zu wissen obs richtig ist. The Assassin of the new time 12:26, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab ein Problem. Ich kann keine die Bilder nicht uploaden... The Assassin of the new time 13:33, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) D'''as Problem kann schon mal vorkommen geht mir manchmal auch so:-( --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 13:37, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Wann kann ich dann wieder Bilder uploaden? The Assassin of the new time 13:38, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) A'''uf diese Probleme haben wir User keinen Einfluss und auch die Laufzeiten des Problems variieren. Ich musste mal über drei Tage warten bis ich wie Bilder ins Wiki bekam. Das ist aber bei jedem anders. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 13:40, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) thumb|Versteckte KLinge (Versteckte Pistole inbegriffen) So ENDLICH! Wie gefällt dir die Waffe? The Assassin of the new time 13:48, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) G'''ut, sogar besser als ich es dachte;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 13:52, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Danke :D Das Kompliment ehrt mich. The Assassin of the new time 13:53, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) I'''ch baue bei den HF´s nur Rückenhalterungen oder Exopacks. Die Unterarmklingen sind erdachter Teil der Exo Rüstung Typ III;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 13:56, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Wie gefällt dir mein Assassine? thumb|400px The Assassin of the new time 13:59, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) A'''lso im großen und ganzen ist er klasse geworden und die Waffen kommen gut zur Geltung. Aber ich würde ihm / ihr wie auch immer für dem anderen Arm auch einen Schulterpanzer geben. Das soll aber deine Endscheidung sein;-) So gefällt er / sie mir auch gut. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:02, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) OK, ich mach noch grade ein Paar Änderungen. Und ne andere Pose. The Assassin of the new time 14:04, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) I'''ch werde in der nächsten Story jetzt noch deutlicher auf AC zugreifen;-)Da einige meiner Chars aus traurigem Anlass zerstritten sind und sich die in einem Assassinen gleichen Verhalten zeigt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:11, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) thumb|left|400pxUnd, wie ist der? The Assassin of the new time 14:12, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) J'''a hör mal einer;-)Der ist allererste Wahl und auch die Pose ist super. Jo, dat ist echt mal voll cool;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:16, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Danke :-) The Assassin of the new time 14:17, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Datei:3 Natalie Breez 1.JPG| Datei:4 William Furno 1.JPG| I'''ch nehme als Assassinen Klinge die Waffen die meine Mocs gerade halten. Durch ihre Form und Ausgestaltung passen sie gut zu Assassinen. Praedatoren und Assassinen sind ja auch fast das gleiche;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:24, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ahh. Also kommt dann der Animus vor in der Story? Wenn ja, wie würdest du es nennen? The Assassin of the new time 14:26, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) W'''eiß ich noch nicht genau aber ich experimentiere mit Bezeichnungen. Nur das Oberprojekt hat schon einen brauchbaren Namen "Timelinie". --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:31, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Wenn dann die Animi vorkommt, und sie dann diese benutzen, wer sind ihre Vorfahren? The Assassin of the new time 14:33, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ein brauchbarer Name, währe doch auch Bloodline, oder? The Assassin of the new time 14:34, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) J'''a, das hört sich auch klasse an. Aber "Bloodlinie" habe ich für eine andere Story eingeplant. Das "Timelinie" Projekt umfasst schließlich auch mindestens 3 Kapitel;-) Eines davon soll "Blootlinie" heißen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:40, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ahhh OK. The Assassin of the new time 14:41, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) S'''o wie die grobe Planung aussieht, wird das "Timelinie" Projekt aus zwei Hauptgeschichten bestehen. Die erste mit dem erfinden des "Animus" und der Beschaffung der Agori deren Erinnerungen man benötigt. Die zweite wird dann die Erinnerungen zeigen und später die Folgen der Auswertungen der Erinnerungen. Letzteres übernehmen zwei Charactere die selbst mit eigenen quälenden Erinnerungen zu kämpfen haben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:55, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich baue grade an einem Vorfahren meines Assassinen. Bin gleich fertig. The Assassin of the new time 15:07, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) I'''ch muss noch ausarbeiten was aus vier meiner Chars wird. Denn sie haben einen Verlust zu tragen und sie müssen das irgend wie verarbeiten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 15:15, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) So. Wie findest du ihn? The Assassin of the new time 15:23, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC)thumb|350px|Der Vorfahre D'''as Farbschema ist klasse. Und auch das Headset ist eines von denen die mir gefallen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 15:31, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Danke :) The Assassin of the new time 15:33, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich schreib ja auch so eine Story. Und da wollte ich dich Fragen, was du vom vorläufigen Cover hälst. The Assassin of the new time 15:42, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) thumb|350px|The Bloodline D'''ie Pose der Titelhelden ist sehr gut und dürfte die Wirkung nicht verfehlen. Also für des spätere echte Cover solltest du diese Pose beibehalten. Vielleicht aber auf einem freien Hintergrund. So kannst du es flexibel mit den meisten Bildprogrammen nach bearbeiten wenn es denn sein muss. Aber diese Pose auf einem weißen oder grauen Teppich muss so richtig klasse wirken. ''I'ch werde die Tage an traurigen Covern arbeiten, vor erst keine brutalen Rottöne mehr. Schwarze, Kohlzeichnungen oder wie in Stein gehauen Motive stehen an. Ich hoffe das ich morgen die ersten hoch laden kann. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 15:52, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Naja. Gott sei Dank wurde Paint verbessert. So kann ich viel besser arbeiten als mit dem alten. The Assassin of the new time 15:55, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) I'''ch arbeite bei meinen Covern auch mit Paint und zusätzlich Open Office Draw. ''D'ie Vorarbeiten so wie die Textzüge mache ich mit Paint und lade dann die grob fertige Seite in das andere Programm um dann die Effekte zu nutzen. Mein Lieblingseffekt setzt sich aus Kohlezeichnung und Altern zusammen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 16:01, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Kannst du mir vieleicht helfen? Ist wohl doch ein bisschen zu schwer für mich :( The Assassin of the new time 16:08, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Datei:B 1.JPG Datei:A 1.JPG D'''u müsstest mir das Rohcover als mit Paint bearbeitet und mit Schriftzug, nur wenn du einen brauchst, fertig machen und in meine Disku schicken. Dann kann ich dir morgen die Effekte machen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 16:12, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Datei:The Hour of Shadows Kapitel 1 Cover.JPG E'''in Cover wie dieses hier ist mehre Stunden Arbeit;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 16:18, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Genial. Ich liebe deine Covers. The Assassin of the new time 16:20, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Kannst du vieleicht in Cover wo die beiden stehen dieses Bild einfügen? Datei:Bloodlines.png I'''ch probiere da mal was, es kommt aber auf das selbe raus. Warte mal einen Moment und lasse dich einfach mal überraschen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 16:39, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Datei:Cover Bloodline.JPG Datei:Cover Bloodline 2.JPG Datei:Cover Bloodline 3.JPG Datei:Cover Bloodline 1.JPG --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 17:17, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ähh wow. Ich bin platt! Das sind die besten Cover die ich jemals sah. Das zweite ist, finde ich, das beste! The Assassin of the new time 17:20, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Wie kann ich ein Bild in die Mitte setzen, und den Hintergrund schwarz machen? The Assassin of the new time 17:28, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) D'''anke;-)Du kannst mit der Schriftfunktion die Bilder beschreiben. Also die Schriftzüge setzen. Und zwar deshalb weil ich vielleicht nicht immer eine passende Schriftart zu Hand habe. Eine gute Schrift zu finden die zu einem Bild passt ist fast so schwer wie ein gutes Bild alleine;-) ''D'as kommt auf das Bild an. Ein einfaches Bild lässt sich mit der Radierfunktion isolieren. Komplizierte Aufnahmen müssen umständlich mit der Stiftfunktion freigearbeitet werden. Es dauert etwas aber man kann ein Bild von seinem original Hintergrund befreien. Ein einfarbiger Hintergrund vereinfacht dies zusätzlich. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 17:37, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ahhh. Kannst du mir vieleicht noch einmal helfen? Ich will den ersten Teil meiner Story schreiben, und brauche dafür einen schwarzen Hintergrund, und eine rote Schrift. Und ein Cover muss auch rein. The Assassin of the new time 17:42, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) G'''ehe mal auf meine Storyübersichten. Dann auf Bearbeiten und einfach alles makieren und kopieren. Der Rest dürfte dann kein Problem sein;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 17:52, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich kriegs irgendwie nicht hin... The Assassin of the new time 17:57, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) S'''chick mir den Link für die Seite und ich schicke dir die Kopie. Aber erst morgen den ich muss jetzt off. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:07, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hier der Link: Project Bloodline Buch 1: Das Leben meines Vorfahren. OK gute Nacht. The Assassin of the new time 18:12, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Virus-Form.png|Ein Virus, erschaffen durch Hacker Es gibt einige Feinde in meiner Story. Wie findest du diesen hier? Eine art Virus Form von meinem Assassinen. The Assassin of the new time 18:33, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) D'''as mit der Seite schwärzen und die Schrift rot zu bekommen hat nicht so ganz geklappt. Ich versuche es Montag noch ein zweites mal. Die Idee mit dem Gegner ist gut. Es würde schon passen wenn man einen Virus in das Anima setzt um das Project zu sabotieren. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 22:27, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) OK. Die Idee für den Namen, kam mir durch den Wikipedia Artikel : Animus & Anima. Ich dachte mir wenn es in AC Animus heißt, kann ich es hier Anima nennen. Anima bedeutet außerdem Seele, was in gewisser Weise zur Story passt. The Assassin of the new time 22:41, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) D'''as Anima Seele bedeutet wusste ich auch;-)Latein ist mein Lieblingssprache;-)Viele meiner Namen und Bezeichnungen sind in Latein verfasst;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 22:51, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) OK ich brauch dann kurz Hilfe bei einem Nachnamen. Was bedeutet der Fliegende auf Latein? PS: Meine Lieblingssprache ist Italienisch. The Assassin of the new time 22:54, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) E'''inen Moment ich kümmere mich gleich darum.--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 22:57, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) '''''qui volaticus --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 00:38, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) OK. Danke :-) Wie gefällt dir meine Version der Rohlinge aus AC? thumb|400px|Rohling mit AxtThe Assassin of the new time 11:04, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) D'er sieht richtig gut aus. Also ein wirklich gelungener Kämpfer. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 13:26, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Danke :D . Ich hab mich entschlossen diese Geschichte, zum Projekt meines Lebens zu ernennen. The Assassin of the new time 13:31, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ''Hört sich gut an. Ich habe die Story Übersicht für meine neue Story so weit vorbereitet und das erste Cover fertig. So ein bissel bastle ich jetzt an den Dialogen meiner Chars rum. In der ersten Story spielt William Furno und seine Verlobte Natalie Breez die Hauptrollen. Es geht hauptsächlich darum wie ihr wieder in ein normales Leben zurück findet.'' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 13:43, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ahh. Ich fertige meine Storyübersicht noch an. PS: Ich wusste, das irgendwer eine Story schreibt wo Furno und Breez ein Paar sind ;) The Assassin of the new time 13:49, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) J'''etzt weißt auch genau wer;-)Sind sind seit 6 Epen bereits ein Paar. Und nun müssen sie sich als solches beweisen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:02, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Eine Frage, könntest du vieleicht einen Oberschurken bauen? The Assassin of the new time 14:04, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) K'''ommt darauf an wie er aussehen soll. Ich baue nur Toa und Heros. Außer Jetbug habe ich keine HF Bösewichte. Aber wenn er auf Toa / Hero Basis ist, kann ich es vielleicht versuchen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:36, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Naja, eigentlich sollte er auf Titanen Basis sein... Aber Toa Basis geht auch. Also er sollte schon etwas Italienische Renaissance mäßig aussehen, mit einem Schwert und guter Ausrüstung. Wenn du dunkelsilbere Rüstungsteile hast, kannst du diese dann verwenden? The Assassin of the new time 19:11, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ahh. Das fällt mir erst jetzt auf. OK dass mach ich dann. Ich weiß auch schon einen Teil der Story. The Assassin of the new time 19:53, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Moc Datei:Anna Valerious 1.JPG Datei:Carl Valantine.JPG Datei:Commodore Thomas Mc. Kinnley 1.JPG Datei:DT Hodges.JPG Datei:E Nameless zdl.JPG P'''asst einer von denen? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 19:42, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Das fünfte Bild ist am besten, der ist perfekt. The Assassin of the new time 19:44, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) I'''ch würde dir den Vorschlag machen das 2 und 5 Bild zu nehmen. Sie zeigen den gleichen Toa mit anderen Waffen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 19:51, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Mein Hauptcharaleft|thumb|350px|Die Geschwister: Dan Specter und Julia Specterkter hat auch eine Schwester. The Assassin of the new time 20:09, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) D'''ie Lila / Rot Kombination sieht gut aus. Schön das Dan Specter eine Schwester hat. So steht er nicht alleine da wenn er wirklich mal in großen Schwierigkeiten steckt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 20:12, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Sie wird ihn auch vom Virus der so aussieht wie Dan retten. The Assassin of the new time 20:13, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) I'''n meiner Story ist auch Natalie Breez von zentraler Bedeutung. Sie ist mehr als nur Williams Verlobte sondern hilft auch anderen in schweren Problemen. Sie hat die Gabe Agori durch freundliche Worte überzeugen zu können ohne sofort auf Gewalt zugreifen zu müssen. Fanatische Sektenmitglieder stehen mal außen vor.--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 20:19, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Wir würde es dir gefallen, wenn ich einen Charakter in die Story einbaue der Jadek heißt? The Assassin of the new time 20:20, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) D'''as wäre cool. Das gleiche würde ich dir dann auch anbieten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 20:22, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) OK :D Das währe cool. Jadek, wird ein Spezialist in Geschichte und Technik. Er ist auch Assassine, und hat ebenfalls eine versteckte Klinge. The Assassin of the new time 20:25, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) M'''aster Dominic Aminu wäre in meiner Story dann der Abteilungsleiter der Bruderschaft in Atero. Ihm Unterstände die zentrale Verwaltung des Timeline Projektes. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 20:32, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Das währe wirklich cool. Wollen wir es so machen, das unsere Gruppen zusammen arbeiten? The Assassin of the new time 20:34, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) '''''Ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt? M'an könnte es versuchen, in dem wir es zunächst so machen das wir hin und wieder eine Art Briefverkehr zwischen den Gruppenleitungen schreiben. Nur müssten wir zu vor eine gemeinsame Ausgangsbasis schaffen. Aber die Idee gefällt mir. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 20:41, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Aber das wäre auch schwierig, da meine Gruppe aus nur vier Mitglidern besteht. Naja, vieleicht könnten wir es so machen das es viele, damit meine ich unzählige, Gruppen gibt. Und deine Gruppe die Leitung ist. Dann könntest du ja z.B. auch noch die Charaktere aus der U.M.P verwenden. Nur so als Idee. The Assassin of the new time 20:46, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) I'''n meiner Story gibt es drei Gruppen. Die erste ist die 1.000 Jährige Bruderschaft mit den Sitzen in Atero und Makuhero City. Dann gibt es das U.M.P als unabhängige Armee und zu guter Letzt die Senats Garde. Der Rest wie Polizei und so weiter sind nur funktionell erhalten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 20:51, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab weitere Gegner für die Story des Vorfahren und von Dan: Kanoniere.png|Ein Kanonier Dan tötet einen Soldaten.png|Dan tötet einen Soldaten Wie sind sie?The Assassin of the new time 20:26, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) So. Das Assassinen-Team, ist fertig! Wie findest du die drei? thumb|400px|Dan Specter, Julia Specter und Jadek Redox The Assassin of the new time 18:43, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) A'''lles in allem gelungene Mocs. Die Farbschemen finde ich gut und die Szenen kommen auf den Bildern schön zur Geltung. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 22:25, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Danke :) Wie findest du diese Szene? thumb|350px|Julia konfrontiert zwei Soldaten The Assassin of the new time 04:09, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) A'''lso die Aufstellung der Charaktere ist gut und auch die Posen passen. Aber ich würde den Soldaten Helme geben;-) Das lässt sie noch deutlicher als Soldaten wirken. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 12:21, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Naja, ich mach es so das nur die hochrangigen (Anführer, Kommandanten, Lieutanants etc.) Helme tragen. Als ein Zeichen der Rangordnung. Ich glaube das die Soldaten Nachfahren der Skrall sein könnten. The Assassin of the new time 12:25, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) D'''as ist so gesehen natürlich was anderes und eine gute Idee;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 12:28, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) OK. Ich schreibe gerade an Project Bloodline weiter. The Assassin of the new time 12:31, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Kannst du mir helfen? Dan Specter wurde ja entführt von einer Organisation. Wie soll ich sie nennen? Wenn möglich Latein. The Assassin of the new time 12:41, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Das hier ist mein lieblings Soldat: thumb|350px|Soldat mit Bazooka The Assassin of the new time 17:27, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) W'''as den Orga Namen angeht ich bastle da mal was;-) Der Soldat sieht gut aus. Seine Waffen machen einen guten Eindruck. Ist er einer der später mit Namen vorkommt oder nur ein Soldat von vielen? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 20:07, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Naja, ich denke mal nur einer von vielen. Ich meine die Skrall haben eine umfangreiche Armee aufgebaut, und es sollte natürlich viele geben, die z.B. eine Bazooka tragen. The Assassin of the new time 16:23, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Eine Frage, wie findest du meine Skrall-Armee? The Assassin of the new time 19:04, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) S'''ie ist auf jeden Fall vom Hintergrund gut aufgebaut und ihre Geschichte ist spannend und wechselhaft. Man merkt also das die Skrall trotz einiger Schwächen, sonst während sie nicht mehrmals besiegt worden;-), dennoch stark genug waren diese Niederlagen zu überstehen um sich wieder neu zu formieren. Dieser Verlauf der Hintergrundgeschichte verleiht den Skrall tiefe und Charakter. ''D'ie Soldaten sind gut geworden und gefallen mir gut. Ich hätte sie zwar mit Helmen noch besser gefunden, aber da dies durch die Story und den Armeeaufbau erklärt wird, fällt dies nicht kritisch ins Gewicht;-) H'''ier noch ein paar lateinische Gruppennamen;-) Das hier sind die ersten zwei. ''O'rden des Schattens lat; Ordo qui Umbra D'''ie Schatten von Bara Magna lat; Qui Umbra ex Bara Magna --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 08:47, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ordo qui Umbra wäre Der Orden wie denn der Schatten, Ordo Umbrae wäre Der Orden des Schattens bzw Ordo Umbrarum wäre Orden der Schatten. Die Schatten von Bara Magna wäre Umbra a Barae Magnae. qui ist ein Adverb, dass "wie" oder "wie denn" bedeutet. Du meinst "a/e/ex", was "von" bedeutet, aber eher im Passiv verwendet wird (Grammaticusa '''a' Norikem corrigatur''/''Die Grammatik wurde von Norik verbessert)'' Und selbst wenn ich mich da irren würde - du müsstest die Substantive auch anpassen, sonst gehts net ;-) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091228150103/towff/de/images/f/fa/NorikUnterschrift.png 12:46, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ''@ Master Dominic; Ich werde dir besser keine lateinischen Namen mehr raus suchen. Es zieht unerwünschte Nachwirkungen mit sich.'' ''@ Norik; Ich weiß das mein Latein nicht das beste ist. Und damit kann ich an sich sehr gut leben. Bitte zerreiße meine anderen Namen nicht durch Lateinrechtschreibung. Ich baue mir die Namen und Sätze aus dem Langenscheidt zusammen und kann kein fließendes Latein. Und wieso geht das net?'' '''''Das sind simple Story Titel und keine Latein Klausur. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 19:10, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Latein Weil die Lateiner Fälle hatten. Du kannst ja im Deutschen auch nicht einfach sagen "Die Menschen mangelt es an nichts", sondern du musst den Fall des Wortes anpassen "'''Den' Menschen mangelt es an nichts". Jedoch haben die Lateiner keine Artikel. So wie du dir das denkst "''qui heißt der/die/das/den/dem" geht das nicht wirklich... denn die Lateiner hatten keine Artikel (bzw haben schon, die werden nur nie bzw fast gar nicht verwendet). Bei denen steckt es alles in der Endung und sie haben einen 5. Fall. Deswegen ist des Schwertes nicht qui Ferrus oder soetwas sondern schlicht Ferro; das Schwert ist Ferrus; die Schwerter sind Ferri und so weiter. Kurz gefasst: Die Lateiner deklinierten mit Suffixen, nicht mit Artikeln. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091228150103/towff/de/images/f/fa/NorikUnterschrift.png 20:46, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) W'as für eine Sprache;-) Nicht gerade einfach muss ich zugeben. Aber sie hört sich gut an. Ich werde wohl besser auf Spanisch oder Französisch umsteigen. Da gibt es halbwegs brauchbare Übersetzungsprogramme die hoffentlich der Grammatik gerechter werden. Oder ich bediene mich einfach wieder dem guten alten Schulenglisch. Da war ich zwar auch nie der beste aber doch um einiges Besser als in Latein. Und notfalls gibt es ein Englischübersetzungsprogramm. V'''on Deutsch auf Englisch müssten die meisten Stimmen. Hoffe ich jetzt mal;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 13:16, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Weißt du... ...vielleicht, ob ich Vorlagen für Charaktere erstellen darf? The Assassin of the new time 19:26, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) D'''as musst du Gresh18 fragen. Wenn er zustimmt bist du auf der sicheren Seite;-) Aber gibt es denn nicht schon besagte oder ähnliche Vorlage? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 19:36, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Naja, ich wollte auch Vorlagen für Fahrzeuge erstellen. Es gibt leider nur eine Vorlage für Raumschiffe. The Assassin of the new time 19:38, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Vorlagen für Charas gibt es schon und es werden dazu auch keine neuen erstellt. Bei Fahrzeugen... Hmm... eigentlich bräuchte man die nicht, du kannst doch über Fahrzeuge kurz in deinem Skrall-Armee-Artikel schreiben, ohne eine neue Seite + neue Infoboxen für die anzulegen. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 12:40, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hmm. OK. Ach ja, wie findest du meinen Skrall-Armee Artikel Gresh? The Assassin of the new time 16:32, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Der könnte ruhig etwas länger und informativer sein, ein kleiner Text unter einer Überschrift macht sich optisch nocht wirklich gut... Aber es ist nur meine Meinung. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 12:03, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Die Organisation... Ich glaub wie ich die Organisation nenne, die Dan entführt. Wie findest du Nova Industries. Sie ist so ähnlich wie die Abstergo Industries aus Assassins Creed. Nur das sie im geheimen Waffen und Technologien für die Skrall entwickeln. Sie stehlen auch die Daten der Anima, und verwenden sie für ihre eigenen bösen Zwecke. The Assassin of the new time 15:18, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß schon wer der Vorfahre von Jadek Redox wird: Mata Nui. Um das zu symbolisieren, habe ich ein Bild gemacht. wie findest du es? thumb|400px|Jadek Redox (vorne) und Mata Nui (hinten).The Assassin of the new time 02:52, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Bin ich bescheuert oder wo hast du den durchsichtigen Kopf her O_O? - Norik // 93.208.159.148 23:22, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Das Bild habe ich mit dem Lego Digital Designer gemacht. The Assassin of the new time 06:26, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Das ist mir schon klar, aber dort gibt es meines Wissens nur Köpfe in "Originalfarbe", und die sind nicht transparent - Norik // 93.208.165.225 15:43, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hab's gefunden. DAS IS JA MAL GEIL, man kann ja JEDE einzelne Farbe benutzen *.* 93.208.165.225 15:48, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) D'''ie digitale Moc sieht super aus. Sie gefällt mir;-) ''D'er Name hört sich auf jedem Fall gut an und auch die finsteren Hintergründe der Orga passen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 21:52, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Schön daleft|thumb|250px|Angonce mit seinen zwei Artefakten, den Stab und den Apfels du wieder da bist :) Danke, und wie findest du meinen Angonce ? The Assassin of the new time 08:24, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) E'''benfalls eine gelungene Mocc. Aber mal die Frage, wirst du auch noch echte Moccs bauen oder nur noch Digitale? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 16:50, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Naja, Mocs die ich so bauen kann natürlich echt, aber wenn ich etwas bauen möchte und nicht die Teile dazu hab Digital. Und das Digitale, soll mehr wie ein Datenbank Eintrag aussehen. The Assassin of the new time 16:59, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) U'''nd letzteres tut es auch optimal;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 11:23, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Wie findest du mein erstes Project Bloodline Kapitel? The Assassin of the new time 16:56, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Zurück? Ich hab gesehen, dass du schon ne Menge wieder gemacht hast? wirst du wieder aktiv im Wiki? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Y']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|'o']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|'u']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|'r']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'N']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'i']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'g']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'h']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'t']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'m']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'a']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'r']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'e']] 10:48, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Wie lustig, kaum sind wir beide (G'arrz'o und ich) wieder da, tauchen plötzlich Bima und Jadekaiser wieder auf :D 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 11:53, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Schön, dass ein weiterer hervorragender Schreiberling wie du, Jadek, wieder zurückgekehrt ist! Und so langsam füllt sich die Comunity wieder, das ist toll! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 12:11, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) O'''b ich wieder so richtig aktiv werde, so wie früher, weiß ich noch nicht. Jedoch werde ich mich hier wieder des öfteren Blicken lassen. Ich fange gerade wieder mit Moccen an, vielleicht kommen auch wieder Ideen zum weiter führen meiner Story. ''I'ch versuche gerade gedanklich "Underworld" und "Assinsins Greed" irgend wie zu verknüpfen. Ist nur nicht so einfach wie ich dachte. Hoffe das ich durch meine neuen Moccs wieder auf brauchbare Ideen komme. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 13:45, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) '''''Anti Elementarkraft Techniken; D'im-Mak: Im Dim Mak oder „Kunst der tödlichen Berührung“ werden Nervenpunkte des Gegners angegriffen, um diese negativ zu stimulieren, sodass das Chi nicht mehr fließen kann. Druck, Stoß oder Schlag auf einen Vitalpunkt können Schmerzen, kurzzeitige Lähmung, Atemstillstand oder auch den Tod erreichen. Die Beschreibung eines Angriffs auf Nervenpunkte ist daher gerechtfertig, dass die Akupunkte (oder auch Akupunkturpunkte) aus der Traditionellen Chinesischen Medizin (TCM) durch anatomische Studien als spezielle Nervenenden erkannt wurden. Leider trifft dies bisher nicht auf alle Akupunkte zu, was dem Sinnbild des Nervenpunktes jedoch keinen Abbruch tut. Es ist trotzdem schwer die Nervenpunkte zu treffen, weil sie einen Durchmesser von 1mm - 3mm haben. E'''in Virus das die Elementarkräfte blockiert und langsam abbaut. Dadurch bleibt der Toa ansonsten unbeschadet. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 11:17, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hey Jadek, wie findest du die Idee, dass das Matoraner Universum die selbe Zeitrechnung hat, wie unsere Welt? Halt nur, das die Wesen des Universums sehr '''viel länger leben als die Menschen. The Assassin of the new time 17:11, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ''S'ehr gut, ich handhabe es schließlich auch so. Damit brauche ich nicht groß zeitlich umdenken;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 19:05, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Also, ich muss sagen deine neue Story ist richtig gut! Dein Schreibstyl ist genial, der Plot ist sehr gut und die Erzählung ist auch fantastisch! The Assassin of the new time 15:06, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Danke, so was liest man gerne;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 19:31, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) B'''in ab Morgen und voraussichtlich bis Dienstag nicht zu hause. Nur das ihr es wisst;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 15:43, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hey Jadek, ich bin wieder dab :-) Und ich wollte dich direkt fragen, wie du dass neue Design für die Soldaten der Skrall-Armee findest: Skrall-Armee Soldat 3.png|Leichter Schütze Skrall-Armee Soldat 2.png|Schwerer Schütze Skrall-Armee Soldat.png|Schwerttruppe D'''er Grundaufbau ist genial und das Farbschema so richtig der Hammer. Die Wahl der Waffen ist ebenfalls sehr gut überlegt und fügt sich in das Gesamtbild ein. Wenn ich es jetzt nicht selber wüsste, dass es eine bestimmte Schusswaffe nicht in Dunkelsilber gibt, hätte ich gesagt tausche die Pistolen aus. Da es aber nur die in besagter Farbe gibt, hast du doch die richtige Auswahl getroffen;-) ''Eine richtig coole Moc;-) Noch Cooler wäre jetzt nur wenn sie kein animiertes Modell wäre;-) Kannst du sie so nicht auch da bestellen? W'ie findest du meine neuen Mocs? Die auf 3.0 Basis oder kurz die mit den Armklingen? Und welche von denen gefällt dir am besten und warum? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 13:12, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Die kann ich leider nicht bestellen, da sie diese Teile noch nicht für DesignbyMe herstellen, und wenn leider nicht in diesen Farben. Und ich halte persöhnlich nicht so viel davon teile zu färben. Also, am besten gefällt mir das Bild 7 Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress.JPG , da die Farben einfach stimmen. Naja, es wäre aber besser wenn der Heldenkern eine farbe wie blau oder grün hätte, damit er mehr hervorgehoben wird. Aber trotzem ist das der beste Moc. The Assassin of the new time 13:38, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) B'''in vom 1. bis 12.09 außer Haus. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 17:32, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Neuanfang Hallo, ich bins Ackar97. Wie ich sehe bist du der einzige der diese Seite bearbeitet :(. Naja gut kann man nichts machen... Wenn du dich noch für Bionicle oder HeroFactory interessierst solltest du dir vielleicht einen Youtube channel machen und dort deine mocs hohladen. Die Bionicle comuenty auf Youtube ist riesig. http://www.youtube.com/user/Ackar97 hier ein link zu meinem Kanal :). Überlegs dir mal. Ich schreibe noch oder wieder;-) Aber ich gehe das ganze jetzt auch ruhiger an. Heißt das meine Story langsamer wächst;-) Ich möchte meine Qualität verbessern und investiere daher mehr Zeit in Kontrollen und Korrekturen. Was aber nicht heißen soll, dass ich alle finde;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 11:20, 24. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ebene-2-Überschrift Hast du verdient: Habe den schon lange nicht vergeben, aber so lange, wie wir uns schon kennen... da musste ich den Award einfach mal wieder auspacken. Ich meine, wir kennen uns ja schon seit den guten alten Lego-Forum-Zeiten! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:38, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Neue Artikel-Idee Ich habe da eine Idee für eine eine neue Art von Artikeln - oder habe sie zumindest schon in englischen Bionicle-Fanfiction Wikis gesehen. Doch jedenfalls - stell' dir vor, deine Story wird verfilmt oder man macht ein Videospiel daraus... dazu könnte man doch Artikel schreiben und sie dann in einer neuen Kategorie namens "Medien" einordnen. Wäre doch eine tolle Idee, nicht? Was hälst du davon? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 15:06, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ''Müsste man ausprobieren. Dann könnte man sich von der Kategorie Medien einen besseren Eindruck machen. Aber grundsätzlich finde ich die Idee ganz interessant.'' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 08:31, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Gut, in Zukunft werde ich einen Artikel namens "Zeit-Geschichte - Der Film" erstellen... vllt auch noch "Das Videospiel". [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 19:02, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Deine Geschichten Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, aber im Moment finde ich einfach nicht die Zeit, deine Geschichten zu lesen und zu bewerten. Ich hoffe, du hast großes Verständnis dafür. Vielleicht findet sich ja ein wenig später Zeit. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 12:19, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) K'''ein Problem;-)Ich beende zur Zeit auch erst die letzte Nebenhandlung. Dann nehme ich mir auch eine kleine Auszeit um danach die neue Hauptstory zu beginnen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:56, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Gut, dass du dafür Verständnis hast. Ich habe nämlich nur Zeit, jeden Tag im Wiki kurz nach dem Rechten zu schauen. Ich hoffe, ich kann dir ein Weihnachtsgeschenk machen und deine Story dann in den Ferien lesen. Apropos Weihnachten. Wie wär's eigentlich mit einer ToWFF-Weihnachtsfeier? Ich weiß, das hatten wir schon einmal, aber diese Idee wieder zu berufen klingt doch ganz nett! Was hälst du davon? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 19:09, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hey ;) Ich finds gut dass du wieder weiter machst :D Und ich werde wahrscheinlich auch weiter machen, weil ich dachte dass das wiki bald geschlossen wird ._. Naja viel Spaß beim schreiben noch ;) VoporakXXX 15:44, 1. Dez. 2011 (UTC)VoporakXXX Das ist sehr gut! Schön, dass ein weiterer Benutzer den Weg ins Wiki zurück gefunden hat! Ich freue mich schon auf deine Story! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 16:50, 1. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Weihnachtsfeier Ich hatte dich schon einmal darauf angesprochen, aber du hast nicht geantwortet, deshalb schreibe ich dir dies noch mal: Was hälst du eigentlich von einer ToWFF-Weihnachtsfeier? Ich stelle es mir nämlich so vor, dass wir dazu eine spezielle Diskussionseite erstellen und uns dort einfach unterhalten. Vor wenigen Jahren hatten wir dies schließlich auch schon mal getan, wenn ich mich recht erinnere... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:12, 20. Dez. 2011 (UTC) A'''n sich eine gute Idee. Doch bin ich über die Feiertage bei Verwandten. Die haben keine PC. Ich bin ab Morgen bis ca. 3.01.2012 außer halb eines PC´s mit Internet. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 17:38, 20. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Das ist natürlich schade, vorallem da auch Tuhrak nicht so viel Zeit hat und wir hatten schon für den 26.12. geplant. Andererseits können wir die Feier auch auf den 6.1. verschieben, und einfach Neujahr und Weihnachten feiern, wie wär's? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 18:55, 20. Dez. 2011 (UTC) U'''m den 6.01. ließe es sich einrichten;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 19:01, 20. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Alles klar! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 11:53, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Erste Vorbereitungen Schau' mal hier vorbei: Hier entlang! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:14, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Feier fiel aus... Das tut mir wahnsinnig leid, aber mir ist da ein wichtiger Termin dazwischen gekommen, den ich nicht eingeplant habe. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich dich und Pahrak um Verzeihung bitte. Ich bin euch wirklich etwas schuldig, ohne Frage... Aber jetzt müssen doch noch was aus der Feier machen... Ich würde sagen, morgen um dieselbe Zeit, ja? Also 14.30 Uhr. Und diesmal wird nichts dazwischen kommen, absolut NICHTS! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 15:05, 6. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Es gibt euch noch? Ich muss sagen, dass ich sehr erstaunt bin, dass dieses Wiki wieder zur einer gewissen Aktivität zurückgekehrt ist! Ich wollte gleich mal fragen, ob ich, als Ur-Benutzer des TOWFF einen Comic hochladen kann, der jedoch komplett in Englisch ist. Ist natürlich selbst gemacht. --Vorred D'''a solltest du besser Gresh fragen. Ich kann das nicht entscheiden. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 23:21, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich dachte, du wärest immernoch Admin, jedenfalls steht es so auf der alten "ToWFF Leitung"-Vorlage. Aber gut, ich frage mal bei Gresh nach. --Vorred I'''ch bin kein Amin mehr hier. War zu dem auch ziemlich lange inaktiv. Bin erst seit drei oder vier Tagen wieder aktiv geworden. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:27, 17. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Deine HF-Leute So, ich habe mir die Charaktere auf der Seite einmal angesehen. Ich muss schon sagen, dass du einige sehr interessante Ideen eingebracht hast, wie z.B. diese Klingen an den Armschonern. Meine Favoriten sind diese beiden: Datei:Achilles.JPG Datei:Eudoros.JPG Mir gefällt besonders bei Achilles wie ihm die dunkle, schwere und wuchtige Rüstung ihn sehr Kriegerisch aussehen lässt. Auch ein nettes Detail ist der Patronengurt. Mir gefällt auch, dass du unter dieses Stück vom neuen Spheren-shooter eine alte 2.0 Waffe angebracht hast, das passt gut zusammen. Bei Eudoros ist es ja dann ähnlich, nur dass hier das Gelb mehr heraussticht. Schon einige wirklich interessante Charaktere, du du entworfen hast. Hast du jemals daran gedacht, z.B. dem Hauptcharakter einen eigenen Baustil für den Torso zu geben? 10:27, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Schön das dir Achilles und Eudoros am besten gefallen. Ich mag sie auch am liebsten. Das mit den Waffen ist bewusst durchdacht. Sie verfügen über eine schwere Waffe auf kurze bis mittlere Distanz und ein Scharfschützengewehr. Die schwere Waffe wurde mit den Klingen versehen, da die beiden nicht über ein Schwert oder eine versteckte Klinge verfügen. Ihre kriegerische Ausstrahlung war auch das Ziel des Farbschemas. Ja, wenn sie in Zivil unterwegs sind. Nur gefielen mir leider keine so wirklich. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 10:59, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Kategorien über Kategorien Hey Jadekaiser, natürlich finde ich nur Lob für deine hohe Aktivität, schließlich bist du der Benutzer, der es schafft, jeden Tag mindestens eine einzige Bearbeitung aufzuweisen. Jedenfalls, was deiner beachtlichen Leistung noch die Krone aufsetzen würde, ist das Hinzufügen von Kategorien. Aber dies scheint mittlerweile ein universelles Problem zu sein, denn mit dem Benutzen des Monobook-Skins geht die Kategorienbeigabe buchstäblich unter, oder zumindest fällt sie kaum auf. Falls du es vergessen hast -wovon ich keineswegs ausgehe, schließlich bist du das Urgestein schlecht hin- eine Kategorie fügt man übrigens mit diesem Rezept zu: [[Kategorie:Kategorie]]. Jedenfalls, habe weiterhin Spaß hier im ToWFF und hoffentlich finde ich genügend Zeit, mir deine neuen Geschichten vorzunehmen. Gruß, [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 16:18, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) D'''a gibt es in der Tat ein Problem. Wenn man eine Kategorie angibt, verschiebt sich die Seite mit den Video Clips. Zu mindestens bei mir. Deshalb habe ich sie bisher nicht kategorisiert. Desweiteren kann ich urplötzlich alle Bilder nicht mehr beim Hochladen kategoriesieren. Ich muss sie alle einzelnt einer Kategorie zuteilen. Aber ich hole das noch nach;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 21:42, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Das ist natürlich schön, aber Bild- und Videodatein musst du nun wirklich nicht kategorisieren, da übe ich dir keinen Zwang aus. Zumindest die Artikel wären am wichtigsten. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 10:43, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Die Artikel habe ich jetzt aktualisiert. Sie haben alle die Kategorie. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 22:29, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Dann gibt es jetzt nichts mehr auszusetzen! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 11:14, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Zesk-Krieger Hier mal ein kleines Update. Ich werde es wahrscheinlich nicht schaffen, mehr als einen Zesk-Krieger für dich zu bauen, da ich dafür einfach nicht genug Teile habe. Jedoch würde ich dennoch gerne den Bauauftrag erfüllen. Du kannst dir jetzt also aussuchen, ob du einen Krieger oder eine Kriegerin haben möchtest, und welches Detail sie haben sollen. Das wird leider die einzige Figur sein, die ich dann bauen kann. Ich hoffe, das ist okay. 16:55, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) D'''ann hätte ich gerne die Kriegerrin. Ich kenne es gut, wenn man nicht genug Teile zum Moccen hat. Musste daher selbst Teile nach kaufen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:25, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) An sich habe ich ja genug Teile, wenn man aber den Körper, Arme und Beine des MoCs selbst baut, braucht man einen Haufen Konnektoren! Die gehen mir halt so langsam aus. Gute Nachtichten: Die Zesk ist fertig! Ich werde heute Bilder aufnehmen und dann eine kleine Gallerie hochladen. Brauchst du irgendwelche last-minute Änderungen, dann teile mir das bitte so schnell wie möglich mit! Ich habe echt sehr viele Teile in die Figur gesteckt, und die brauch ich wieder (was heißt, dass ich sie wieder zerlege). Ich bin trotzdem gespannt, wie du sie findest und was du aus dem Charakter machst! 05:33, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Done So, bin jetzt schon seid Längerem fertig. Hier sind die Bilder von Chiana, der Zesk-Kriegerin! Chiana1.jpg Chiana2.jpg Chiana5.jpg Chiana8.jpg Würde mich über Feedback freuen :) 20:30, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wie läuft's denn so? Hey ich hatte mal wieder Lust hier vorbeizuschauen. Wie läuft's denn so bei euch hier im Wiki? Und wie geht's Dir so? [[User:Matoro20|'''''Math]][[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 19:14, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC) 'I'''ch schreibe zur Zeit als einziger hier. Warum die anderen offline sind, keine Ahnung. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 21:32, 20. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Matoro20 ist wieder da o.O Ich bin zurzeit weiterhin mit meiner Story beschäftigt, aber komplett im Englischen Bereich. Übersetzen ist so aufwendig... Und Jadek, benutzt du eigentlich noch die Zesk-Kriegerin, die ich dir gebaut habe? Sie ist ja noch nicht auf den Seiten zu sehen... hat echt lange gedauert, sie zu bauen :) 21:01, 6. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich brauche sie auf jeden Fall noch. Ich brauche sie im finale, dass ist gerade in Planung. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 23:31, 6. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Willkommen zurück Sieht ja so aus, als würdest du auch wieder aktiv im ToWFF werden. Ist auch schön, auf den letzten Änderungen nicht mehr nur eigene Uploads zu sehen! Freut mich, dass wir noch ein weiteres aktives Mitglied zurückgewonnen haben. Vielleicht kriegen wir es ja doch noch hin, das Wiki wieder zu beleben... 10:26, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Auch von mir ein herzliches "Willkommen zurück"! Da hast Du aber eine lange Sabbat-Zeit hinter Dir, Jadek, umso besser, dass Du wieder da bist. Meiner Meinung nach bist Du ein echtes Aushängeschild unseres Wikis, ein Urgestein, ohne Dich wäre es hier wie Licht ohne Schatten. Also, viel Spaß beim Geschichtenschreiben! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 11:48, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hatte mit technischen Problem zu kämpfen. ;-) Dazu kommt das ich im nächsten Monat umziehe. Da werde ich wohl wieder nen weilchen weg sein. Aber grundsätzlich möchte ich hier wieder aktiver werden. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 20:20, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Na ja, manchmal hat eine kleine Pause auch große Vorteile... einfach mal Ruhe vom stetigen Schreiben... ich meine, das Schreiben ist natürlich eine Leidenschaft von uns allen, aber wenn man dann tagtäglich auf die Tasten haut und sich sogar selbst zwingt seine Geschichten zu vollenden, wird man schnell müde vom ToWFF. Dann mal lieber eine kleine Erholung, in der man fleißig Ideen sammeln kann. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 19:32, 16. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bin über das Wochenende außer Haus. Ab Sonntagabend bin ich dann wieder hier. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 12:44, 20. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Aktivität? Hi Jadekaiser, nachdem ich ja jetzt wieder hier aktiv bin und einige andere auch meinten, sie würden darüber nachdenken, wollte ich mal fragen, ob du vielleicht auch mal eine Rückkehr ins Wiki in Betracht ziehen würdest... [[Benutzer: Garrzo|'Garrzo']] 18:02, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ja ich plane meine Rückkehr, ich bin zurück. ;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 00:05, 25. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hab' jetzt erst gesehen, dass du zurückkommen willst. Ich wäre dann auch dabei, somit wären wir dann schon zu dritt. Ich hoffe, du bist noch dabei! --110px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 23:15, 7. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Wow, ich hab schon gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass noch jemand antworten wird... Die anderen scheinen gar nicht mehr auf Wikia unterwegs zu sein. Ich bin zwar momentan nicht wirklich aktiv, aber dafür plane ich gerade den nächsten Teil meiner Story und würde dann ja wieder zurückkommen! Wäre natürlich cool, wenn du auch wieder aktiv wirst. Wirst du dann auch deine Stpry weiterschreiben? Ich fands nämlich echt schade, dass ud die einfach mittendrin abgebrochen hast! [[Benutzer: Garrzo|'Garrzo']] 05:49, 8. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Ich habe eine neue begonnen, da ich in die alte nicht mehr rein kommen. ;-( Aber ich werde wieder aktiv werden. Von der Neuen steht Prolog und Vorwort, werde sie heute oder morgen hoch laden. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 16:31, 8. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Dann werde ich mich weiter um meinen Comic kümmern und endlich mal das Design der Seite zu Ende bringen. Gut, dass du wieder dabei bist! --110px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 21:21, 8. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Wiki-Geschichte Hio, bin durch Zufall nochmal über euch gestolpert. Ich hab ja nichts gegen ausführliche Historiographie des Wikis, aber ich finde, der Teil, der sich um diese Spammerattacken auf meine Seiten dreht, ist ein bisschen persönlich. Klar, Internet und so, aber das ist meine Meinung dazu. Denn die Seiten sind sowieso gelöscht, warum noch eine Wertung dazu abgeben? [[User:Matoro20|''Math]][[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)'']] 12:22, 2. Jul. 2015 (UTC)